Behind her eyes
by DarKazeura
Summary: Loony Luna lovegood is not all she seems to be... not all she seems to be at all. this is a little glimpse of her life.


This is my first fic written like this; it was originialy a song fic... but then I found out those were not aloud... so I took the lyrics out. The song was _Behind these hazel eyes _, by kelly Clarkson, so the fic will prolly make more sence if you listen to that song while reading it.

Please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Obviously.

**Loony Luna Lovegood**

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The glass shattered on impact, Luna winced. Daddy was angry again. How did everything go so wrong…? Right, of course… The blonde frowned. It had all started when she had murdered her mother. Her beautiful mother… Her _perfect _mother. Luna couldn't help but think that this whole thing was her dead mothers fault. If she was still alive… Daddy would still love his little Luna.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Luna knew she didn't murder her mother… She was only nine at the time after all. How was she supposed to know that her mother was working on such a sensitive _deadly_ potion? Luna had only wanted to show her mother the painting she had done… but then boom! Her mother was dead… and Daddy blamed Luna.

Another glass shattered upon hitting the wall above where she was hiding, which meant that daddy wasn't only angry, Daddy was drunk.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Luna needed to get to work; she needed her daddy gone long enough for her to escape to diagon alley to obtain her school supplies. _Soon_ , Luna smiled, soon she would be free for another year, in a week she would no longer be Luna. Luna was bad, being Loony was much safer. No one wanted to get close to Loony Luna Lovegood. Luna liked it that way. If people got close they could find out… No! Luna wouldn't let that happen. No one could _ever_ find out that Luna wasn't really that Loony after all… Because if they did… They would also discover that her Daddy wasn't that Loony either.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Luna was only _truly _Luna when she was with _Him _… He knew _everything._ She could relate to him… His Daddy wasn't very nice either.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

But then He started school. He was a year ahead of Luna, and that year away from her changed _everything._ Because He_ left _her. And when she joined him the next year… Luna no longer existed. A year of abandonment was all it took… and Loony was born.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Luna winced, the glass was starting to get closer to her… but she had no where to go. Harry would always complain about his home life…But he had no idea… none whatsoever. Luna needed to let her Daddy cool down. She didn't want a repeat of last week. Under her trendy muggle arm-warmers, her arms were still bruised black and blue from that incident… Daddy never used his wand when hurting her… He always said she deserved muggle treatment, because she didn't deserve the power that flooded her veins.

Uh oh, Daddy was getting closer to the table… Luna needed to get out of here… and she needed to be gone _yesterday_ .

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Luna waited eagerly, Daddy needed to take two more steps before there was enough space for her to run past him. One… two… Luna skidded past him and up the stairs, but the glass Daddy had been holding was now shattered all throughout her blond tresses.

There, done. Luna stood in front of her mirror, wearing her muggle nightclub clothes. She was going to be Luna tonight, not Loony. And even though _He_ wasn't with her, Luna was going to be herself for just one night. Thank Merlin her Daddy was to drunk to climb the stairs. It had taken longer than she would like to admit to brush the bloody glass out of her hair, Loony would have thought the bloody streaks were pretty, but Luna thought they gave too much away. But now, Luna was ready. So she climbed out her window and vanished into the night.

Her body was sweaty from dancing, her white low-cut top clung to her usually hidden curves like paint and she smiled. Truly smiled. _He _was here. It was time for her awakening party.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Luna walked up to the dark figure standing in the corner, music blaring in her ears. Luna barely acknowledged the looks many of the men were giving her; she knew it was probably her leather pants that had caught their attention.

Continuing her quick stride Luna let her hips sway seductively, until she was standing in front of her target. "Hey Draco. What's a pureblood Malfoy like yourself doing in a dirty muggle place like this?"

The tall blond gave her an incredulous look, "Luna?!"

Luna tilted her head like a cat trying to figure out why a human would willingly jump into a pool of water. "Can you at least wait until I'm out of the building before you start your muggle killing fest?"

"Aren't you going to try and stop us?"

Luna smiled up at him, "I thought you knew me better than that Drake…"

"I thought so too…" he snarled, "But then you hung out with _Potter!_ " he spat the name out like a curse.

"I waited for you Draco… but you never came back to me." She smiled at him sadly, "Luna died waiting for you… a little more each day."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Luna yawned and stretched like a cat, rolling over she turned on her muggle radio.

_….Still have no idea who started the fire… over fifty died, witness says the slaughter started far before the fire…_

Luna smiled, Loony would feel guilty… but she wasn't Loony last night. Standing up she looked towards her wardrobe, it was time to go get her school supplies. Fifteen minutes later she once again stood in front of her mirror, only now she was wearing a striped purple and black turtle neck sweater, a long purple skirt, and her miscellaneous Loony jewelry. For the finishing touch she put in her bright blue contacts, covering her hazel eyes. Luna smiled, _Perfect._

She stepped over her passed out Daddy, bent down and kissed him on both cheeks, "See you next summer Daddy," ----wait. Why was he so cold? Luna looked down and spotted a piece of paper lying next to him.

_Luna._

_I'm here if you'll have me._

_Hope you liked my gift._

_-Draco._

Luna smiled down at the corpse of her Daddy. "Well, I'm off to get school supplies." She grinned, "Have fun in Hell."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Look it's Loony!"

"Merlin she's weird… no wonder nobody likes her…"

Luna just smiled._ If only they knew…_

_-_

_-_

_- _

_**THE END**_


End file.
